


Hush Now

by Cthulhuoflongisland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor mentions of violence and gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoflongisland/pseuds/Cthulhuoflongisland
Summary: There are times when it all gets to be too much.





	

There are times when it all gets to be too much. Those times when Junkrat wakes up, sweating, hands shaking and something crackling at the back of his skull, his fingers clawing at the sheets as he gasps for breath that doesn’t seem to come. When the mattress, too soft and too warm in the first place, becomes a pit that he scrabbles to climb out of, with wild eyes and grit teeth. When he can’t remember what it was this time, but all he feels once he opens his eyes is panic, bright and loud and screeching.

Most times, though, it doesn’t last long. The cheap motel beds that he frequents now, after Oz, more than often shift as his partner reaches for him with thick, strong arms and pulls him to a solid chest and a warm embrace. The pit of the sunken mattress seems to disappear when Hog’s deep voice soothes him through his tremors, chin lain on top of his head and wide palms rubbing the bare skin of his back.

“  _ Shhh _ ,” says Hog, low and tired and warm, “ ‘s alright. You’re alright.” The fingers that not a week ago crushed a mercenary’s spine between their tips draw circles in Rat’s tense, shaking shoulders, and he takes a deep breath.  The spiders at the crease of his neck stop skittering, but he doesn’t stop shaking. Doesn’t stop panting completely, even as Hog’s lips brush down his head and past his ear.

He tries to speak, but the words catch and choke in his throat as he pulls his face away from Hog, that inexplicable fear pulsing in his veins, but Hog knows. He’s done this all before, and his fingers card through Rat’s hair as he shushes him again.

“ I know,” mumbles Hog, “ ‘m here.” Arms wrap tight around him again and he’s rocked like a babe in a cradle, eyes wet and bloodshot. Hog’s rough lips press against his forehead,  and he keeps him there, tight and grounded against him, until the shaking stops. He leans his head against Hog’s neck and lays there, exhaustion filling in the gaps as the terror melts away.

He rasps, “ Love you, Hog. Love you,” against the the stubble under Hog’s jaw, and he’s pulled close and kissed again on the top of the head as his hair’s brushed back. His head’s full of slow static as his muscles relax, and Hog’s voice is distant as it croons to him.

“ I’ve got you. Go to sleep, Rat.”

Rat closes his eyes tight, and when he opens them light is coming through the curtains. Hog still has him close, pulled against him, hair loose and mask on the bedside table. He shifts closer, eyes closing as he lets himself fall into the soft warmth, tugging the thin comforter over them both. Soon they’ll both be up,packing, heading out. No time for cuddles when there’s cops to outrun and claw machines to empty. But now, like this?

They could lay forever, Rat thinks, if he doesn’t open his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If u couldn't tell I based this off my own authentic Hallucinogenic Nightmare Experiences(tm). I'm mostly at cthulhuoflongisland.tumblr.com


End file.
